The making of crepes or thin pancakes on the bottoms of frying pans in an inverted position is old. Patent No. 3349726 uses an inverted pan. There are also heat reflective devices for smoking and cooking used as bases, some covered by a lid.
However, the prior art did not provide for the combination of an inverted pan and its positive support on the top of a base which evenly distributes the heat on the flat bottom of the pan for the purpose of forming an evenly thin crepe.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a combination of a crepe pan and a support on which the pan is positively located in its operative position uniformly spaced from the heating flame at a fixed distance so that the base circulates the heat from below and the heat is distributed over the flat bottom of the pan.